


My Queens

by Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi/pseuds/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi
Summary: Atemu walks into his room with no memories and comes face-to-face with two women. Who are they? Sexy goodness between Yami, Mana and Atemu. This is an old story so I hope you guys enjoy it. One-Shot. Genderbent Yami Yugi.





	My Queens

_Hi, Everyone._

_I decided to post another old favourite of mine. This was written in 2016 so please be mindful of any missed errors, I was still just starting to write._

_Some of you may remember this story from a different account name but I guarantee you that I didn't steal it. I wrote this._

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**HET LEMONS.**

_Genderbent Yami x Mana x Atemu._

**_My Queens_ **

The first day of Atemu being in Egypt with no memories was almost over.

Mahad had just escorted him back to his chambers.

He walked into his room and had barely shut the door before someone jumped on him, pushing him against the door while kissing him heatedly.

The person pulled away, Atemu gasping when he saw his friend from earlier… Mana.

"Mana?" Atemu asked.

' _What's going on? Why is Mana in my room and why is she kissing me?'_  Atemu thought.

"What's wrong, Ate'?" Mana asked.

"He doesn't remember, Mana… So no spoilers," another person said from behind them.

The two turned to see a girl leaning against the door with only a cloth wrapped around her and dripping wet, a dragon made of gold wrapped around her upper left arm.

She looked like Atemu when he was in Yugi's body, only female with her hair falling limply around her shoulders.

"Oh… now?" Mana asked.

The other nodded.

Atemu watched the two girls with confusion.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Atemu asked.

The girl walked forward and stood beside Mana.

"My name is Yami and this is Mana, we're your wives," Yami explained with a smile and a light blush.

Atemu's jaw dropped and he stared at the two in shock.

"Yami! You said no spoilers!" Mana hissed.

"I mean you can't tell him his name," Yami whispered loud enough for Mana to hear but not Atemu to hear her.

"You-you're my wives!" Atemu exclaimed once he had gotten over his shock.

Yami and Mana chuckled and both of them nodded.

"Is there anything you want to know?" Yami asked.

"Um… how the hell did I manage to get two wives?" Atemu asked.

Yami chuckled. "In this time, multiple wives are a common thing. Pharaoh's usually have a main wife that attends meetings with them and several other wives behind the scenes," Yami replied.

"So… which of you is the 'main' wife?" Atemu asked.

Both girls shrugged.

"You never told us, we don't even know if you have decided on a main wife. You act like you have two main wives," Mana replied.

Atemu nodded. "How did you know that I didn't remember anything?" Atemu asked Yami.

Yami pointed to the dragon on her arm. "This item showed me your fate," Yami replied.

"What? Is it like the Millennium Necklace?" Atemu asked.

"Sometimes. It funnels my powers and calls upon them, so premonitions are my own ability and not the items," Yami explained.

Atemu nodded.

"The water is still hot if you want a bath, my Husband," Yami said.

"And we can sleep in the spare room if you want us to," Mana said, not wanting to push Atemu if he doesn't want them there.

"Why would you ask that?" Atemu asked, confused.

"It's been a long time, it is quite possible that you have found another to love," Mana said, hiding her sadness at the thought.

Atemu blushed. "If-if you don't mind," Atemu said.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Yami asked.

She had known for a long time that when Atemu arrived with no memories he would love someone else, she had known even before she had met her husband.

"I-I don't know… there is two people that I like," Atemu admitted.

"You love two in this time so it is no surprise that you love two in their time," Yami said thoughtfully.

"I guess… I like both Yugi and Tea," Atemu admitted.

"Explain our situation to them and they may understand," Mana said.

Atemu nodded and left for the room that Yami had come out of.

Yami grabbed Atemu's night clothes and took them into the bathing chambers.

"Thank you," Atemu said with a blush.

Yami smiled at him. "You're welcome," Yami said before she left the chambers.

Yami walked into a room that was connected to Atemu's, Mana pushing Yami onto the bed as she kissed her passionately.

Yami wrapped her arms around Mana's neck, letting Mana's tongue into her mouth.

**Lemon Start**

Mana straddled Yami's hips, braking the kiss and kissing down her lovers jaw.

"Mana," Yami moaned quietly as Mana sucked on her pulse point.

Mana started massaging Yami's breasts as she kissed and licked Yami's pale neck.

Yami kept moaning as Mana kept up her ministrations.

Mana undid the cloth covering Yami and let the material fall to the mattress, starting to kiss down Yami's chest.

Mana pulled one of Yami's nipples into her mouth, pinching and massaging the other breast with her hand.

Yami gasped and arched her back as Mana sucked and licked at her breast.

Mana pulled back and gently blew on Yami's hard nipple, turning her attention to the other one as her right hand came up to play with the abandoned nipple.

Mana repeated her actions to the second nipple before she kissed, licked and nipped down Yami's stomach.

Yami bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud and arched off the bed as Mana dipped her tongue into her naval.

Mana dipped her tongue into Yami's naval several times before she sat up and kissed Yami passionately.

Yami wrapped her arms around Mana's neck again.

Mana ran her hands down Yami's sides and slipped one of her hands between Yami's legs and gently massaged her neither lips.

Mana slipped her tongue into Yami's mouth, starting to map out the familiar cavern.

Yami moaned loudly into the kiss as Mana pleasured her.

Mana slipped one finger into Yami, moving the finger around as Yami moaned.

Yami and Mana were often intimate with each other and both of them were involved with Atemu, not one at a time.

Mana broke the kiss and slid down Yami's body, removing her finger and replacing it with her tongue.

Yami bit her fist to keep from being too loud and bothering their husband.

Mana kept switching between using her finger and her tongue, lapping up as much of her lover's natural liquid as she could.

Yami arched off the bed, biting her hand hard as she released with a muffled scream.

Mana licked as much of the liquid as she could before she rose up, kissing Yami passionately and getting instant access to Yami's mouth again.

Yami moaned as she tasted herself on her lover.

"I wish Atemu would join us," Mana whispered once she had broken the kiss.

"It wouldn't be right to make him feel pressured to join us just because we are his wives," Yami said.

"True," Mana said.

Yami smirked and flipped them over, straddling Mana.

"My turn," Yami said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Mana.

Mana opened her mouth and Yami instantly slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth, starting to map out the familiar cavern.

Yami gently tugged at Mana's hem and slipped her hands under the shirt.

Yami broke the kiss and pulled Mana's shirt over her head, throwing it to the floor.

Yami began to kiss and lick down Mana's neck, stopping to pay extra attention to her pulse point.

Yami gently massaged Mana's breasts just as Mana had done to her.

Yami then continued down her chest, licking one of Mana's nipples before pulling it into her mouth.

Mana moaned as Yami sucked and licked her nipple, her other hand playing with the other nipple.

Once satisfied with the first nipple Yami turned her attention to the other one, bringing her right hand up to play with the abandoned one.

Yami then continued down Mana stomach.

Mana moaned loudly as Yami planted butterfly kisses all over his stomach.

Mana tangled her hands in Yami's hair.

Yami dipped her tongue into Mana's naval a few times before she rose up and pulled the last of Mana's clothes off, dropping them to the floor.

Mana opened her legs and allowed Yami to settle between them.

Yami shifted and leaned down, kissing Mana.

Yami rested her hands on Mana's thigh and rubbed circles on the other girl's sensitive thighs, Mana moaning loudly at the action.

Yami slipped her tongue into Mana's mouth again.

Yami moved one hand and used one finger to rub against Mana's clit.

Yami broke the kiss and shifted, replacing her finger with her tongue.

Mana arched and moaned loudly.

Yami, like Mana, kept switching between her tongue and finger.

Before long Mana released with a scream, Yami quickly covering Mana's mouth with her own to muffle the sound.

**Lemon Pause**

000000

Atemu came out of the bathroom dressed in his night clothes and laid down on his bed.

Atemu sighed.  _'I wish I had found out about my wives before walking into this room. I wonder how we met and how things got to how they are now. I wish I remembered them,'_  Atemu thought sadly.  _'At least they understand my dilemma and understand that I don't remember them and have found another to love.'_

Atemu frowned when he heard a muffled scream.

He decided to ignore it for now, deciding to try to work out what to do next and why he is here.

000000

Mana pulled Yami up and into a kiss, instantly slipping her tongue into Yami's mouth.

Mana flipped them so that she was on top of Yami.

Mana broke the kiss when she heard Atemu sigh in the next room.

"I can't stand to see him so miserable. Let's check on him," Mana said, climbing off Yami.

Yami nodded and the two of them pulled a cloth around themselves.

The two girls then went into the main room.

"Are you alright, Ate'?" Mana asked at the door way.

Atemu sat up and turned to face the two girls, a blush forming on his face.

"I wish I knew why I was here, why I'm back in this time," Atemu said.

Yami came over and sat down beside her husband.

"You already now. You are here to defeat the great evil for once and for all," Yami said.

Atemu looked at Yami. "You have all the answers, don't you?" Atemu said with a chuckle.

Yami shrugged. "As I said, I know your fate," Yami said with a smile.

Atemu smiled at her. "I didn't bother you, did I?" Atemu asked.

"We don't mind," Mana said.

"Well let me make it up to you," Atemu said, pulling Mana into a kiss, wrapping his other arm around Yami.

Yami's eyes darkened as she watched Mana and Atemu make out.

Atemu broke the kiss with Mana and pulled Yami into a kiss.

Mana smirked and leaned down, kissing Atemu's neck.

Atemu moaned into the kiss.

**Lemon Resume**

Mana pushed Atemu down onto his back, Atemu pulling Yami down with him while still lip locked.

Yami broke the kiss with Atemu, panting with a bright blush.

Mana pulled Atemu's shirt off and threw it to the floor.

Atemu pulled Yami into a kiss again and Mana started to kiss, lick and nip down Atemu's chest.

Atemu arched when Mana licked his nipple, pulling it into her mouth.

Mana sucked and licked Atemu's nipple before turning her attention to the other one, her right hand coming up to play with the abandoned one.

Mana then continued down Atemu's stomach until she reached his naval.

She dipped her tongue into Atemu's naval several times before she rose up.

Yami broke the kiss and sat up, Mana removing the last of Atemu's clothes and leaving the Pharaoh only in his gold jewellery.

Atemu blushed.

Mana placed her hands on Atemu's hips and leaned down, licking the tip of Atemu's member.

Mana started to lick every inch of his member before she took the tip into her mouth.

"Ah!" Atemu exclaimed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Atemu, allowing Atemu's tongue into her mouth.

Mana slowly took more of Atemu's member into her mouth.

Atemu brought his hands up Yami's sides before bringing them to her breasts and started to caress them.

Mana started to bob her head up and down Atemu's member while occasionally licking the sides of the length.

Before long Mana could tell that Atemu was about to release so she pulled back to the tip and sucked hard on Atemu's member.

Atemu screamed into Yami's mouth as he released into Mana's mouth.

Atemu broke the kiss with Yami, panting hard as he recovered from his release.

Mana drank every drop of Atemu's release before she pulled back and sat on the bed, pulling Yami into a kiss.

Atemu watched the two girls make out, feeling himself growing hard again.

Mana broke the kiss and shifted Yami so that she was on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed, removing the cloth covering Yami and dropping it to the floor.

"She's first," Mana said with a smirk.

Yami blushed and Atemu climbed off the bed.

Atemu lined himself up at Yami's entrance and slowly entered the pale women.

Both moaned at the sensations.

Mana shifted and sat on the bed near Yami, dropping the cloth covering her on the floor.

"Please move," Yami groaned, pushing back against Atemu.

Atemu slowly pulled out and slowly thrust back into Yami, starting a slow, gentle pace.

After a few minutes Yami got sick of the slow pace.

"Please… faster, harder," Yami moaned.

Atemu happily picked up his pace, starting a fast, hard pace.

"Ate'!" Yami cried when Atemu struck her special spot.

Atemu smirked and started to aim for that spot as he sped up, inciting a scream from Yami with every thrust.

Mana gave Yami a quick kiss before whispering something in her ear.

Yami nodded and Mana laid down.

Yami leaning down and started lapping up Mana's natural juices from her neither lips, Mana moaning loudly.

Yami kept switching between using her tongue and her fingers to pleasure Mana even more.

Before long Yami could feel her end approaching.

"I-I'm ge-getting cl-close," Yami moaned while using her fingers to pleasure Mana

Atemu sped up even faster, feeling his end approaching as well.

Atemu shifted one hand from Yami's hips and started to rub a finger against Yami's clit.

"YAMI!" Mana cried as she released, splashing her release all over Yami's face.

"ATE'!" Yami cried as she released moments after Mana, clamping down on Atemu's member.

"YAMI!" Atemu groaned as he released in Yami.

Yami collapsed against Mana with Atemu collapsing against her back.

Atemu pulled out and laid beside his two wives, Mana wrapping her arms around Yami.

Mana and Atemu started to lick Mana's release off of Yami's face, causing Yami to squirm and chuckle.

**Lemon End**

Atemu laid back down beside the two girls once Yami's face was clean.

Yami yawned and shifted off Mana, laying down between the two of them.

Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami, gasping when he felt something hit his belly.

He looked down and noticed for the first time that Yami had a slightly extended belly.

"What was that?" Atemu asked.

Mana chuckled. "That was your heir kicking," Mana said, placing a hand on Yami's belly.

Atemu was surprised to find out he was going to have a child, he never knew that he had had an heir.

Yami yawned sleepily. "You two can continue. I think I'm going to get some rest," Yami said, climbing up the bed and coving herself in the blanket.

Mana smiled and kissed Atemu, Atemu instantly wrapping his arms around Mana.

Mana opened her mouth and started a tongue war with Atemu.

**Lemon Start**

Atemu rolled so that he was on top of Mana, Mana wrapping her legs around Atemu's waist and her arms around Atemu's neck.

Mana rotated her hips, earning a moan from Atemu as it caused friction against his length.

Atemu started to rotate his hips as well, both moaning in pleasure.

Yami smiled sleepily at her lovers.

Atemu lined himself up and slowly entered Mana, earning a loud moan of pleasure from the tan girl.

After a few moments Mana shifted her hips to signal that she was ready.

Atemu moaned and pulled out until only the tip was left inside of Mana before he slowly thrust back into Mana, starting a slow, gentle pace.

Before long Mana got sick of the slow pace.

"Hurry up," Mana said, thrusting up against Atemu.

Atemu moaned and sped up, starting a hard, fast pace.

"Ate'!" Mana cried when Atemu struck her special spot with the first thrust.

Atemu smirked and aimed for that spot, leaning down to suck on Mana's breast while playing with the other one in his hand.

"Ah! So good! Harder, Faster!" Mana moaned.

Atemu sped up, slipping his free hand down to Mana's clit and started to rub his finger in a circular motion over the clit.

Mana moaned loudly as Atemu pleasured her, screaming as her pleasure increased.

Before long Mana could feel her end approaching.

"I-I'm get-getting cl-close," Mana moaned in-between screams of pleasure.

"Me too," Atemu groaned after he had pulled away from Mana's breast.

"ATE'!" Mana cried as she released, clamping down on Atemu's member.

Atemu thrust into Mana a few more times before he too released deep in Mana.

"MANA!" Atemu cried as he released.

Atemu pulled out and collapsed beside Mana.

**Lemon End**

"What does 'Ate'' mean?" Atemu asked.

"Um… it's our nickname for you," Mana said, trying not to let Atemu know that it is his name.

Atemu smiled. "I like it," Atemu said.

Mana smiled. "I think we should get to bed, you have a big day tomorrow," Mana said.

Atemu nodded and the two climbed up the bed, covering themselves with the blankets.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami and Mana doing the same from the other side of Yami.

* * *

Yami and Mana never found another husband after Atemu had left, the two deciding to stay together with no other.

Several months after Atemu returned to the future Yami gave birth to a baby girl and a baby boy.

They named Atemu's son Heba and Atemu's daughter Yugina after Yugi.

Atemu ended up telling Yugi and Tea about his feelings and they accepted him, Ra giving him a body to live with his two loves.

_**The End** _

_Please tell me what you think._


End file.
